The Siren's Call
by LMFranklin20
Summary: Adult themes; just trying to hash out an idea. :3 No bashing yet! Short, fast, and hard, just trying out a new species of Infected, a joint creation between myself and TVirusRose, my lovely little muse.


**The Siren's Call**

**A/N:** A story introducing a created species of Infected; a partner to my "Breeders", the "Sirens". They're a progressive species of "Breeders", driven insane by lack of reproduction. It drives their systems into overload and they secrete heavy amounts of pheromone to attract a male. A Siren will only ever choose a mated male, as it shows that their sperm is viable. She'll kill the male's mate in order to get to him.

The Hunter didn't know _what_ he was looking at but she certainly wasn't human anymore. She almost smelled like his mate, almost. But this new creature also smelled of the taint of Infected and of allure. He gulped softly, backing up until his butt hit a wall as she approached him. Her hair was a light brown color and the waves of it fell down her slim shoulders, beckoning his gaze to follow and he quickly looked away. He was a faithful male! He would never betray his female in such a manner! But when a light touch spread up his shoulder, he couldn't help looking back up at her, his remaining eye fixing on her lovely face. She had soft lips, slightly parted as she smiled at him.

There was something cruel in her gaze though and her pupils were odd, completely constricted to tiny pinpoints until he looked directly at her. As though she could control them, her pupils expanded to nearly fill up the pale yellow of her irises. It made her look even more inviting and he found himself being drawn in by her eyes, by her scent. It was almost terrifying. Her hands spread over his cheeks, sliding back his hood, something he would normally _never_ allow anyone but his mate to do. But this female, this odd new female drew him closer, her fingers working up through his hair as she pressed her mouth to his, purring at him softly, soothingly. He'd never heard such a beautifully soft sound and he pressed closer to her, trying to take initiative but she kept him gently in control.

It was an amazing sensation. She was in control but, compared to him, she was so much more delicate. His hands spread over her waist, drawing her closer and he growled lowly, pressing against her and drawing her mouth against his harder. He suckled at her bottom lip while she gave a husky sound against his mouth. It wasn't a sound he was used to. His mate…his mate! He sprang back, gasping and shaking his head in denial! He was, he was not this kind of male! He would never hurt his female in such a manner!

But this female was presenting herself in such an eloquent way, purring and yanking him towards herself with his jacket. She rolled onto her back, her long legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close with a fierce little growl. His body responded even as he tried to get away from her demanding movements. He was hard as steel and the little siren underneath him purred and arched up against him, her soft body drawing out a growl from him. He wanted her with an overwhelming need and he dropped his mouth to her's again, snarling as he lowered his hips against her, rutting hard. She gave a loud sound, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging on his hair.

She wanted him. He could hear it, on the edges of his mind, as though she was speaking to him. 'Give me your pups…mate me.' His eye rolled back some at the demand and he gave in, one clawed hand cupping her buttcheek to yank her against himself. Desire fueled his veins and he bucked against her again. He made no move to pull his coverings away though, the thought of his mate tugging at the very back of his mind. He had to…had to get away from her! No, no, this was wrong! He tried to pull away but her legs locked around him tighter and she gave a fierce growl. Her eyes snapped open, fixing on him with tiny pinprick pupils as she rolled them.

He was suddenly on his back and he didn't want to be. He struggled fiercely but she was strong and her overwhelming scent flooded his brain. He felt so confused, his body rebelling against him. He bared his teeth at her but her claws-_claws!_-dug into his collar bone, digging in underneath and he went still, hissing softly at her. She only grinned at him, wriggling back and one hand darting down, dangerously close to his male bits. His coverings were shredded away and she purred, her soft hand wrapping delicately around his member. His struggles renewed as he let out a roar. He would NOT be dominated by her! But then her claws pressed against his throat, pinning him in place and he shuddered some.

This female was dangerous. A whole new creature in the Infected spectrum. And she was intent on using him as breeding material. He couldn't do anything with her claws pressed against his throat either. His own claws dug gouges into the floor beneath him as she shifted back, taking his tip against her entrance and then slamming down, wringing a roar out of him and a loud crooning howl from her. He glared at her furiously and got knocked around by another wave of that intoxicating scent.

His feet kicked slightly as heat enveloped his shaft in strangling tightness. She was already cumming! She let out a louder sound, somewhere between a hiss and a purr as she started to bounce up and down on him, taking his shaft in and out of herself like a piston. She threw back her head, keeping a tight grip on his throat while she went to work. He bared his teeth again, even as his eye rolled back slightly and his hips twitched up uncontrollably. That was it, wasn't it? She was using her scent, her pheromone to keep him under tight control. She kept going, purring and shrieking with pleasure and _constantly_ cumming on his shaft. His hips bucked up against her, slamming into her and she purred, her own eyes rolling back and a silvery sheen sliding over the irises.

He was a Hunter and had seen unusual things but that was by far one of the strangest. Her tongue hung out as she shrieked and bucked, her claws raking from his neck, over his collar bone and down his chest. He was free to move and he struggled to regain control over himself, letting out a furious roar. She was almost there, had almost wrung an orgasm from him and he fought it back. That was-was not for her! He rolled them over, shrieking his fury as he sprang away from her, panting hard. He paused for a moment, looking back at her in her orgasmic bliss before he sprang away, hiking his pants up around his hips. He was swollen and harder than hard, his cock bouncing against his stomach. He had to find his mate!

When he did find her, he skid to a stop, letting out a soft sound. She lay prone and still on the floor, her beautiful amber-colored hair spread out around her and her clothes torn to shreds. Blood had pooled around her and congealed and she wasn't breathing. He let out a soft whine, his eyes widening as he used his knuckles to nudge her slightly. He whined softly again, wrapping his arms around her and picking up her limp body. His eye darted over her features as he gave another soft sound, shaking his head. She was…She was gone? Dead? How had this happe-He stopped short. The scent of that other female surrounded her, except it was thick with rage.

A soft choked sound escaped him as he gently lifted his little mate, pressing his nose into her hair to catch another whiff of her scent. He pressed his nose to her cheek with another loud whine, trying to wake her but she was already gone. His head rocked back and he let out a loud mournful howl, cradling her against himself. Horror and anguish rushed through him, replacing his arousal with hatred as he rocked her. Another howl rattled through him as tears washed down his dirty face.

His mate…His mate was gone!

**A/N:** Short, fast, and hard. Yep, that Hunter just lost his mate _and_ his unborn child (hint hint). He didn't know folks. She had been on her way to tell him when the Siren took her by surprise. Just wanted to hash their concept out, you know? I will be working further on them, in the future.


End file.
